High School Life
by Good Aldjg
Summary: Percy Jackson, a half-bloods, comes to Plainview High. He'll find out about his Half-blood life, meet some friends, and meet a girl. Just using the character names. Does not follow the PJO storyline. Read and you'll figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Simple storyline. Some on the PJO character come to a school. They're half-bloods, Annabeth knows it, but Percy doesn't yet.**

** Chapter One- The Meeting**

**Percy POV**

Ring, ring, ring, ring! I jumped up and looked at my alarm clock. 6:45? Why am I up now? A small light flashed and I heard my recorded message.

"School day, get up, brush, shower, eat, and run!"

I grimaced. I got dressed, brushed, and showered. Feeling somewhat refreshed, I went into the kitchen, where my mom was making some blue pancakes.

I cheered silently. Yes! Blue Pancakes! I eagerly sat down and dug into a already finished plate.

My mom smiled. "Percy, I've never seen you so excited for school."

I shook my head. "You know I just want the food. Then I'm going back to not wanting to go."

My mom brought a second stack to me and looked at her watch. "5 minutes, Percy," she said. "I'll be in my room."

I nodded and went back to eating. When I finished I left the plates on the counter and packed my bag. Plainview high, I thought. Maybe I'll end up with something better than my last school.

5 minutes later I was on a bus headed for Plainview. Sitting around me were a few more kids. I knew they were Plainview students, too, due to the orange shirts they had on. We didn't have uniforms, but for the first day, they made us wear an orange tee and jeans.

In about 10 minutes, we were in front of a three story tall red brick building. A hawk was painted on the wooden board that hung above the front door. I figured that was the mascot. Apparently the other kids knew each other, because they began chatting away. There were two girls and two boys. From their conversation I managed to figure out that the black-haired gothic was Thalia, the sandy-haired tall guy was Luke, the skinny brown-haired guy was Grover, and the cute blonde was Annabeth.

I shuffled into the school and found my locker. I stuffed my bag in and sat down on one of the benches by the front door. Pretty soon, the four other peoples walked in. Each went their separate ways to their lockers, and then they went back and sat down next to me. As they began chatting again, I pulled out my mp3 and went to work listing to music.

I was in the middle of a song when I felt a nudge on my shoulder. From my experience from my other school, nudging either meant move or hello. I took the first one and scooted to one side. I felt the nudge again.

This time I took out my ear phones and glanced at the other four. The gothic cocked her head to the side.

"Why'd you scoot away from us? If we're getting on your nerves just say so."

I shrugged. "I've had a few bad experiences with nudges in the past. Including this," I lifted my sleeve to show them the long scar on my upper left shoulder.

Annabeth and Thalia winced. Luke stared at me. "What school have you been going to?" he asked.

Once again, I shrugged. "Ardmore High."

Thalia shook her head. "Remind me never to go near that place."

I allowed a thin smile. Before at the other school I've always been left out. I wasn't use to people actually talking to me.

Annabeth motioned for me to recover the scare and I did as told. Changing the subject, she asked, "Let me see your schedule."

Once again, I did as told.

She smiled. "You know you don't have to listen to me." But she took the piece of paper and looked at it.

She raised her eyebrows. "Swimming? I'm doing that this year, and gym, too. "She looked up at me and smiled again. "We have most of our classes together. Guess I'll be seeing you more often."

I smiled back, but apparently Luke had something else in mind. He frowned that that and stared at me, as if to say 'don't do anything stupid'.

The bell rang, and I gathered my things and headed for first hour.

**Kind of short, this was just about them meeting each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is totally amateur writing. I hope it gets better later on.**

**Chapter Two- Gilan Brenkid**

**Annabeth POV**

I glanced at Gilan Brenkid again. He flashed me a smile.

He was my boyfriend. We met each other about two weeks ago at the movies last night. He had said it was "fate", and he ended up asking me out. I don't know why, but I said yes. It was my first relationship, and I had no idea what to do, what to say, what to wear, or what to bring.

Thalia, Luke, and I were considered quite popular. Although I didn't like it, Luke and Thalia swept me along in the fun. When I told them about Gilan, they congratulated me and gave me a bunch of "tips".

"Wear jeans and a t-shirt to your first date, then the best you can find to your second." It made no since to me, but I went along with it. (AN: if you're asking where I got this, I it's what I overheard someone else say)

Turns out, it works. Gilan took interest to me as fast as a shark took interest to blood.

The ripped jock kept taking me to dances and parties, all of which seemed to be bad for me. Not something a sixteen-year-old should be going to.

I was soon resenting my decision to date him. And I was finding breaking up with him hard. Every second I meet him, he seemed to be blabbing about stuff that had nothing to do with us. He took me to meet with his friends, and slowly I began to realize that I was becoming a tool for him.

He was using me to earn his reputation. As far as I knew, his reputation among his friends went like this: muscular dude with girlfriend. His reputation among teacher and other people went like this: boy with no idea of anything except car models, guns, and video games.

I turned my focus up to the math teacher, Mr. Lawson. Since it was only the first day of school, he was introducing himself. I got a seat right between Gilan, two of his jock friends, and a computer wiz that seemed to be messing with a cell phone.

I looked around the room. Percy had first, second, fourth, sixth, and eighth hour with me. Thalia and Luke had second, third, fifth, and seventh hour with me. And Grover, who was another newcomer to this school, had decided to make friends with us on the way here. Thalia, Luke, and I had been at this school for about 3 years now. And the new building made us feel like newcomers. But there were friends, which was a good thing.

I spotted Percy in the second row. He seemed chatting with a red-head that was standing right besides him. I racked my brain to remember the name, though why it was so important, I had no idea. Rachel, that was it. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I found her a rather good friend, though not as close as Luke or Thalia.

Certainly not as close as Luke. He was the same age as me, only a few months older. If I had the guts to ask one guy out, it would be him. But of course, Thalia took the chance, and I ended up with Gilan. Even Grover would be better than Gilan. And another girl named Juniper took him.

I spent the rest of the hour reading my new architecture book, as I found architecture quite interesting. First week of school was the most fun, yet most boring part of the school year. Nothing happened in class, but there was no homework. Once school ended, then the fun began.

"Unless I had other appointments with Gilan," Thalia had said. I grimaced at the thought. I needed to tell them about by problems with him.

As the bell rang, I picked up my bag and headed walked up to Percy. "Come on, I had a tour last year, I know where the classes are."

Percy slung his bag over his shoulders and walked over to me. He motioned behind me. "Who's that?"

I turned around and found Gilan standing there with that chipped-tooth smile of his. He followed close behind me. "Oh, just my boyfriend," I said, waving the matter aside. "Come on, don't want to be late."

He followed me out of class and chuckled. "Just my boyfriend, hope my girlfriend doesn't talk that way about me," he said quietly.

I whispered into Percy's ear so Gilan wouldn't hear me. "He's a pain in the neck; I need to get rid of him."

He shook his head. "So you date Gilan! You're mad. He's worse than a rum-pot deckhand!" He said, just loud enough for Gilan to hear. Everyone else around us started backing away, and I knew Gilan was going to attack Percy with a second thought.

I urgently shook my head. "Apologize now, before he strangles you to death." I added for his sake, "I've seen it before,"

He just kept on walking. Everyone cleared a path for us when they saw Gilan narrow his eyes at us. No one wanted to die.

I took a quick glance behind me, and saw that Gilan had quickened his pace, and was quickly gaining on us.

The people around us quieted, making a chain effect throughout the hall. Soon everyone was quiet and staring in our direction. I slowly backed away, instantly feeling sorry for Percy. All I hoped was to get a teacher as soon a possible, and hopefully Percy could get away with only a few broken bones.

Percy POV

I glanced at a few mirrors at were on the walls. From what I saw, Gilan was closing in on me, nostrils flaring. Annabeth had backed off to the sides, which was good. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

Apparently not caring for anything but hurting me, Gilan kept coming at me. He pushed aside students trying to stop him, and basically cleared a path for himself.

I kept on walking, and Gilan broke into a small run. He picked up the nearest thing, a trash can, and threw it.

Annabeth POV

I pulled a teacher out of the nearest classroom and pushed her in the direction Percy had gone. Then I saw them threw the crowd, and the teacher did too.

Gilan had a trash can over his head, preparing to throw. Percy was close enough for Gilan to hit without problem.

As the teacher I dragged along made a beeline for the boys, I silently prayed that by some miracle, Gilan didn't make a good throw.

I guess it only made matters worse, since two more of Gilan's friends stepped in to join the fight. The teacher had now made to them, and was busy pushing them back, shouting at the top of his lungs.

Apparently I picked the wrong person, as the teacher's shouted didn't sound so demanding. Her voice didn't even reach my ears.

Then Gilan threw. I squeezed my eyes shut. But I didn't hear the clang of metal. Nor did I hear any cries of pain or laughs of victory.

I slowing opened my eyes and gasped. Percy had somehow caught the trash can and had it in his hands.

He dropped it to the ground and kicked it across the floor, letting it skid to a stop in front of Gilan. His two friends looked at each other curiously and let their gaze drop back to Percy.

Gilan narrowed his eyes even more. By now I was pushing my way through the crowd, with a few complaints and angry grunts. By the time I was in front, Gilan said to his followers, "I want his head!"

The two bikers charged at Percy, who calmly stood his ground. One of the jocks swung his fist and Percy ducked, grabbing his hand. The other jock tried to grab Percy's other arm, but somehow hit the other jock in the stomach.

Percy kicked both jocks' (AN: any other words besides jock that I could use?) legs out from under them, sending them sprawled on the ground. Before the jocks' head touched the ground. Percy kicked the some trashed under them, softening the fall.

"I… w-want… his head?" Gilan repeated, this time rather mystified.

Percy walked over to him and grabbed his shirt collar. "What's the matter? Your head isn't good enough?"

Gilan winced as Percy pushed him away. "Oh, and Annabeth doesn't feel like dating you anymore. Personal message."

Gilan continued staring at him. Percy smiled. "Means she breaks up with you,"

Percy grabbed Gilan's arm and dragged him away. A few of the teachers that had come out due to the commotion shouted, "Head for the…"

Percy shouted back. "Headed to the office right now, ma'am."

As the crowd cleared, quietly mumbling among themselves, the last things Percy said to Gilan came into my head. He did all that for me? He knew me for only an hour and he was already risking detention for me? Or maybe he would be expelled. All I knew was Percy wasn't getting any punishment for helping me.

I started walking toward the office.

**What do you say? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue? If I get one good review I'll keep writing this one, until then I'm working on my other story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I can usually write about a chapter every 2 days, but I think it might take at least 1 week for the next chapter to come out, due to my summer camp having a trip to Camp Classer for about a week. Then again, I'm planning to bring my laptop there, but I'm not sure how the internet connection there is. And for one of my reader's questions, there will be the TLH characters in later chapters. ****Oh, and I also changed the storyline. Percy knows that he is a demigod, but Annabeth doesn't. That'll make a little more since. **

**Chapter 3- ****Detention**

**Annabeth POV**

I continued jogging until I reached the office. Pushing open the door, I shouted at the front desk lady. "Hello," I said, "I need to see Mr. Hatton."

Seeing the urgency in my voice, she told me that Mr. Hatton was in the back room, talking to Percy and Gilan. Saying a quick thank you, I hurried into the back of the room and slowed down when I came to the door.

Thinking of what I would say, I pushed open the door and stepped inside. Percy and Gilan where sitting in the back of the room, looking at Mr. Hatton, as he talked about behavior, and all that crap. He stopped and turned around to face me. "Ah, young Annabeth Chase. What trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

Gilan turned to me and gave me a look of disgust. Then an idea popped into his head. "She's a witness. Annie, tell Hatton here what happened."

Both Mr. Hatton and I glared at Gilan for not saying our names right. Then I began talking about all the bad stuff Gilan had been doing, which didn't make him or Mr. Hatton happy. I continued talking, avoiding the topic, until I had run out of things to say.

Gilan, after composing himself, said, "Well, maybe I did do all that," which wasn't a smart move on his account, "But I do believe Jackson insulted me, and even tried to hit me, but I made the first move." He smiled proudly, which made Percy start laughing.

I stared at him. How could he start laughing now? "I did insult him, Mr. Hatton, and I did want to hit him," Percy said. Gilan stuck out his tongue at Percy, who simply smiled.

Mr. Hatton turned to me. "Did Jackson here insult Gilan?"

I hesitated, and then decided to tell the truth. I nodded.

"And did Jackson hit Gilan?"

I shook my head. As Mr. Hatton prepared to ask another question, I silenced him and told him the whole story. After hearing it, he nodded towards the two boys.

"Percy Jackson, getting into a fight was not the best decision, nor was insulting him out loud. But since you did not cause any serious damage to anyone or anything, I will let you get away with none but a week of detention." Percy nodded his head.

"Now, Gilan Brenkid, I understand that you started the fight in the first place, and that was not the best decision either was it? Well I'll make it easy for you, suspension, and a packet sent hope for you to read and copy, word for word. And make sure not to come anywhere near Percy when you come back."

"Or me," I added.

Mr. Hatton looked at me curiously but then nodded, "Or her," he agreed.

After Mr. Hatton scribbled down a few note for their parents, we walked out of the room. Gilan gave us one last glare before plopping into a chair by the front desk.

I looked back at Percy. "How…where…who?" I stuttered.

Percy laughed. "If you could compose to complete question then maybe I could answer you."

Getting over my shock, I said, "How, as in how did you do that? Where, as in where did you learn that? Who, as in who taught you that?"

"Training, Camp Half-Blood (AN: They'll get there, but probably not in this fanfic.), and Chiron."

I nodded. Whether I would ever understand, I would never know. "So is Chiron like your mentor or something?" It was a lame question but I felt like striking up a conversation as we walked to lunch. How did time pass so fast?

"My summer camp activity director. (AN: is that was Chiron is?) And I did learn I bit more about sword-fighting from Luke."

"Sword-fighting? Is that even legal?" I asked. I wasn't sure if he was even telling the truth.

"Mortals…like me feel like it's not, but I go there anyways." He stuttered around the mortals like me part. I decided not to pursue the matter any farther.

We made our way to the main hall, where we found the students putting their stuff into their lockers, hurrying to the lunch line, and chatting with their friends. Percy and I followed the people going to the lunch line and found the cafeteria. I stuffed my hands into my pocket and pulled out three quarters, a one-dollar bill, and a rubber band for my hair. I'd decided I'd put my hair up in a ponytail when I went to PE. Otherwise, I liked it down.

I bought my lunch, grabbed some salad, a slice of pizza, some fries, and a coke. Then I sat down by Thalia and Luke.

"Where have you been?" Thalia asked when Annabeth came over. "I mean, I heard about the fight, but I didn't know you got sent to the office too."

"I went willingly." I answered. "Percy's my friend and well…"

Thalia nodded and smiled in Luke's direction. On the first day those two met, Luke had gotten into some trouble too. Not as serious as a fight, but still, trouble enough. And Thalia had stood up for him. And Luke managed to survive a few more years.

Annabeth smiled back. She began telling them about the fight in a little more detail then as they have already heard it.

Percy had been pulled back in line while the other people rushed into the cafeteria. He finally got his try and sat down next to Luke. Grover (AN: I'm not going to make him a satyr just for the sake of this story.) found his way to us and sat down between me and Thalia.

That left one seat open, right between Percy and me. If someone had taken it, maybe less would have happened that day, but well, something happened to Percy. Either that or there was something very wrong with everyone except Percy.

**Percy POV**

I took a bite out of my pizza as the others talked about the fight. I put in a few things here and there to make me sound less... Crazy-ish? Stupid-ish? Anything to make me sound less like a Demigod, though I doubt anyone of them knew anything about demigods.

You see, demigods are… crazy, somewhat stupid, and energetic. Well crazy and stupid rules out the Athena Cabin, but most others, yeah.

Half of our blood is normal, human, blood that I really would like to have a hundred percent of. But of course that wasn't my case. And another eighty percent godly blood. And by that I mean, Greek Gods' blood. Or Roman for some of us. Same guys, different form.

The gods decided to have a visit to the USA, and now apparently my mom fell for one and I became a demigod. Then again, if she didn't then I would never exist, and for that I'm happy. Well, she met Poseidon, god of the seas, (AN: is that supposed to be capitalized?) and sired me. Now I'm sort of stuck between mortal life and regular, everyday, godly demigod life.

Which would you take? I'm sure Pegasus riding, sword fighting, archery (not for me), and all that demigod stuff sounds pretty fun. But nasty things happen in your life.

Just last year, the Titans woke again and decided to attack Olympus, which is now located somewhere way up there, right above the Empire State Building.

I guess Olympus is a huge motel house for the gods, since they take it wherever they go. So it is currently above the Empire State Building.

Well, as the Titans attacked, with a bunch of nasty stuff that unfortunately also moves with the gods, the Empire State building. Apparently they decided that they wanted to stuff some monsters and a Titan into an elevator and head up to Olympus. And we had to stop them. Long story short, we killed them, or at least turned them into dust for the time's being, and made Ethan stab himself. (AN: since Luke is… you know, I'll just use Ethan.)

Ethan was a demigod, traitor of the gods. He allowed the Titan Kronos to take him and use his body while his true form developed. Well, when his true form took control, well it would all end. And Ethan would be burned up and his soul would go into the Fields of Punishment. But his body still had a bit of control left and he stabbed himself. End of story. Too much thinking about it makes my head and heart hurt.

(AN: Decided to use this.) Where were the gods then, you ask. Somewhere in America fighting Typhoon. The big, bad monster. Not the storm. The storm doesn't go across America bring as much chaos as he can. Well, my father decided to let his underwater palace get destroyed and drown Typhoon somewhere in the Hudson.(AN: Did I get the story right?)

Just now, in Plainview High, some other godly stuff happened. For one, with a bright flash of light, Aphrodite appeared in the room, sitting in the empty seat next to me. She handed me a mirror.

"Hold it for a while, please? I would do it myself, but being invisible to mortals is too hard for me to hold up a mirror in the process."

I rolled my eyes and held up the mirror for her. "Are my friends going to see me talking to an empty chair?"

She stared at me blankly. "No."

"Good"

"They'll see you talking to me,"

I nearly choked on my Coke. "Are they like Rachel? Because I can't put up with another one of those."

"No, they're demigods,"

This time, I did choke on my drink. "Slightly better than Rachel, but alright. Should I tell them and get them to camp?"

"No! Make yourself look mighty and powerful and impress someone." She clapped her hands and slowly she started a fade. "Get ready for my surprise,"

She smiled and winked at me. "Oh, and you might have to use the little pen in your pocket for this one."

Then she disappeared into a cloud of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, two chapters updated at once. It's sort of getting out of the storyline I promised before, if that's what you wanted I'm sorry. Thank you for all the reviews. And please read my other story, College Romance. I need some advice for later chapters in both stories. And I might stop on that for a while… you see, I improvise a lot. And improvising has gotten me this far. I started this story with no idea of what to write, and look! My longest story yet. (And my first)**

**Chapter 4- Aphrodite Mess-up**

**Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Luke POV**

Did I see right? Did a lady just appear out of nowhere and talk to Percy? Or is something wrong with me?

**Percy POV**

I looked at my friends. "Typical first day." I said nervously. Whatever Aphrodite has in mind for the "surprise" I didn't like it. The cheerful smile, and the wink, a guy's worst nightmare. Unless they think the love goddess thinking of stuff is good… I don't suggest thinking that way.

"Ok, Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, Grover, anyone else I should address?" I looked around. "You are half-bloods…"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, about seven percent of you body is blood. About another twenty-three percent is flesh and bone. And around seventy percent is water! If I totally dehydrated you, you would weigh no more than…"

(AN: if those facts are true, I'll ride a donkey across America shouting "The Titans are coming!") Thalia stopped her. "I don't think he means that."

I tried to explain as well as I could, but all they would do was look at me dumbfounded.

Luckily, the bell rang, leaving me to get up and get ready to go. Unluckily, the bell was the fire alarm, and where we were going was outside. As we piled on the benches around the parking area, the teachers started talking to each other. Apparently this wasn't a drill.

Annabeth and the others looked at me. I shrugged. "Hey, a lady came up, told me you were demigods, and said something about a surprise," I pointed at the school, "and there's the surprise!"

Suddenly, an arrow thudded into a book Annabeth was holding. She screamed and dropped it, right as the book burst into flames. A fat, flying baby fluttered next to me and shot an arrow. I dodged to the side and let it burn the bench down. By now, everyone was shouting and screaming. A teacher shouted, "Percy Jackson! Give me those matches right now!"

Matches? Oh, boy. That wasn't going to go well into my records. Annabeth was going to say something about cupids with arrows that burn things up, but I dragged all of them into the forest behind the school. Once we made it to a clearing, I stopped.

Catching my breath, I said, "I'll explain, don't worry."

Well, relaxing probably wasn't the best choice. A huge, bronze hand fell from the sky, grabbed Annabeth, and hovered off. I didn't have chance to do anything about that, since a robot jumped into the clearing, with two mechanical Minotaurs right behind him. Minotaurs! Hate them.

"She is so mine," the robot blared. It was a recorded message by… who else… Aphrodite. It grabbed Thalia and raced off. The Minotaurs didn't follow this time. Instead, they grabbed Luke and raced off in the other direction.

I don't know why, but I went after the hand that had Annabeth. Uncapping Riptide, I slashed my way though tree limbs and other plants blocking my way. After about a minute, which is not too long for monster chasing, I found myself in another clearing. Annabeth was tied to a wooden post in the center of the area.

"Help!" she cried. I nodded and slashed the ropes with my sword. She stared at my sword but didn't bother asking. She's seen stranger things today.

I led her out of the forest, and told her to make her way back to the school. I started using my Demigod skills to track Thalia down. Apparently Aphrodite was making this easy, so I found her within a few more minutes. She was, surprisingly, making out with the robot. When she saw me, she pointed at my sword and then at the robot.

"Destroy it!" she shouted. I nodded and slashed twice and stabbed the robot in the back.

"Hephaestus!" I mumbled, as I backed off from the robot. I gave Thalia a look.

"Go look for Luke," she finally said. "Making out if a robot isn't too bad, I mean it's just metal." Then she looked at the robot in disgust. "Problem is, it wants to marry me."

I would have laughed if it weren't for the situation we were in. "And you agreed?"

"Best I can do, yep!" she said with mock enthusiasm.

I didn't know what to do, so I did as she directed. Look for Luke. After walking through the forest some more, I ended up in the clearing with Luke in it, which didn't surprise me.

"How are they?" he asked, the second I got into sight.

"All pretty good," I lied. I was about to add something about Thalia getting married, but the two Minotaurs popped into the clearing. They each grabbed one of us and hauled us into a cave. Then we were tied up.

We both tried to break the rope, but it was too strong. Riptide was in my pocket, but I couldn't get it out, since my hands were handcuffed behind me.

Luke could sense that I was troubled. "What's wrong exactly?"

I decided I might as well tell Luke the truth. "Well, Thalia's currently making out with a robot…"

"What!" Luke yelled. "She's what?"

"But Annabeth's safe…that's good. Right?"

Just then, the two Minotaurs came back into the cave. They had gone outside to get something, and that something was a huge battle axe for each of the Minotaurs.

Luke calmed down slightly, which was good. He looked at me. "Ok, I have to save Thalia."

I stared into his eyes. "How far are you willing to go."

"I'd die for her!"

"Oh, good. No worries then." I said, giving a carefree shrug.

He stared at me. "What's your problem?"

I chuckled. "It's not just me, don't worry."

He started getting mad. "Ok, our friend is out there in danger and you sit back here laughing!"

I laughed even harder. "Don't worry, Aphrodite is playing a trick on us. She's not the hurting type, so don't worry."

Problem is, as soon as I said that, the Minotaurs began brandishing their axes, swinging it back and forth, up and down. Then they glared at us.

Luke gulped. "How bad is this again?"

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Pretty good actually. Annabeth is safe, just like I promised. Thalia is all set a marry Mr. Robot, just like she promised, and you're about to die for it just like you promised! So we're all men of our words, really, except for Thalia, who is in fact a woman." (AN: from Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl)

Then the Minotaurs charged. Suddenly though, they crumpled together in fell into pieces. A deformed man appeared in front of us. "Hello, Jackson,"

I smiled. "For once I can honestly say I'm glad to see you,"

He scowled. "Can't let the hero of Olympus be killed like this can I?"

I smiled again.

"Alright now Percy, I'll teleport all five of you to camp, and I've sent Chiron a message to explain. Zeus has let me teleport you, but not explain anything. Got it?"

I nodded. "Yes sir,"

His scowl turned into a frown, which is probably be the closest he could get to smiling in this form. "Aphrodite better be using money from her clothing budget to buy some more metal for my projects."

Suddenly thunder boomed over head and I blacked out.


End file.
